The present disclosure relates to a powertrain assembly, and more particularly to a belt drive assembly of the powertrain assembly.
Powertrain assemblies of certain on-road vehicles (e.g., motorcycles), off-road vehicles (e.g., snowmobiles), and industrial machines or vehicles (e.g., airport baggage transporters) may include a belt drive assembly. Belt drive assemblies include a belt and at least one sprocket. During operation of the belt drive assembly, the belt may track to one side of the sprocket in response to certain loads on the powertrain assembly. For example, during a torque reversal, the belt may move or track toward one side of the sprocket.
Additionally, during operation of the belt drive assembly, portions of the belt are in contact with the sprocket and a noise may be produced as those portions of the belt rotate off of, or away from, the sprocket.